elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
The Great War (Livro)
:Artigo principal: Livros (Skyrim) The Great War é um livro encontrado em . Localidades *Angeline's Aromatics, Solitude, em uma prateleira em um dos quartos. *Vittoria Vici's House, Solitude, em uma prateleira no andar de cima. *Bards College, Solitude, subindo as escadas, numa caixa. *Blue Pace em Solitude. *Bryling's House, Solitude, numa mesa no andar de cima. *Castle Volkihar, em uma prateleira. *Dragonsreach, Whiterun, numa prateleira na área principal andar de cima. **Outra cópia nos aposentos do Jarl. *Honningbrew Meadery, numa prateleira a esquerda quando entrar. *House of Clan Battle-Born, Whiterun, sala trancada no quarto oeste. *House Gray-Mane, Whiterun, numa prateleira no térreo. *Jorrvaskr Living Quarters, Whiterun, numa prateleira no quarto dos novatos. *Nightgate Inn, em um armário. *Sleeping Giant Inn em cima da prateleira de livros no quarto disponível para aluguel. *Pode ser comprado de Urag gro-Shub em The Arcanaeum. Conteúdo Português Nota do autor: Muito do que está escrito nesse livro são documentos capturados do inimigo durante a guerra, interrogatório de prisioneiros e testemunho de soldados e oficiais Imperiais. Eu comandei a Décima Legião de Hammerfell e Cyrodiil até ser ferido em 175 durante o ataque a Cidade Imperial. Dito isso, a verdade sobre alguns eventos jamais será conhecida. Fiz o que podia para preencher as lacunas e conjecturas baseado na minha experiência e meu conhecimento do inimigo. A Acensão dos Thalmor A pesar de não ser bem conhecido, as Ilhas do Pôr-do-Sol foram afetadas pela Crise de Oblivion tanto quanto Cyrodill. Os elfos combateram os invasores de Oblivion, ocasionalmente crusando os Portões para fecha-los. Como nação eles tiveram mais sucesso que Cyrodiil, no entanto as inúmeras hordas deadra fizeram com que a luta fosse inconclusiva. Os Thamor sempre foram uma poderosa facção nas Ilhas do Pôr-do-Sol, mas sempre foram uma minoria. Durante a crise, a Torre de Cristal foi forçada a dar poder e autoridade aos Thalmor. Seus esforços certamente impediram que o país fosse invadido. Eles obtiveram total controle em 4E 22. Eles renomearam o país para Alinor, que lembrava-lhes a antiga era de glória antes da ascensão dos homens. A maioria das pessoas fora do Domínio Aldmeri ainda chamam de Ilhas do Pôr-do-Sol por impertinência ou ignorância. Em 4E 29, o governo de Valenwood foi derrubado por simpatizantes Thalmor e uma união com Alinor foi declarada. Aparentemente, agentes Thalmor tinham feito conexões com facções Bosmeri antes mesmo da Crise de Oblivion. O Império e os aliados Bosmer, foram pegos completamente despreparados, e foram rapidamente vencidos pelas mais bem preparadas forças Altmer que invadiram Valenwood a partir do golpe. E então, renasce o Domínio Aldmeri. Logo em seguida que o Domínio Aldmeri cortou todas as conexões com o Império, e permaneceram quietos por 70 anos. A maioria dos estudiosos acreditam que houve um conflito interno em Alinor, mas pouco se conhece sobre conflitos de facções dentro do Domínio Aldmeri enquanto os Thamor consolidavam seu poder em Alinor e Valenwood. Em 4E 98, as Duas Luas, Masser e Secunda desapareceram. Dentro da maior parte do Império, isso foi visto com muito medo e receio. Em Elsweyr, foi muito pior. Culturalmente as luas são de muita influencia para os Khajiit. Depois de dois anos das Noites Vazias, as luas voltaram. Os Thamor disseram restauraram as luas usando um tipo de Magicka Antiga desconhecida. Mas, é provável que eles tenham apenas se aproveitado das circunstâncias para trazer os Khajiits para o lado deles. Os Khajiits acreditaram que os Thamor fossem seus salvadores, mesmo sem nenhuma prova. Em quinze anos, a influência Imperial em Elsweyr diminuíra tanto que o Império não foi capaz de acabar com o golpe de estado em 4E 115 que separou a Confederação de Elsweyr e recriou os antigos reinos de Anequina e Pelletine, que aliaram-se com o Domínio Aldmeri. Quando Titus Mede II, ascendeu ao trono em 4E 168, ele herdou um império enfraquecido. Os dias de glória dos Septims eram apenas uma memória distante. Valenwood e Elsweyr caderam ao inimigo, Blackmarsh saiu do controle imperial desde os acontecimentos da Crises de Oblivion. Morrowind não se recuperou da erupção do Monte Vvardenfell. Hammerfell estava sitiado por confrontos entre os Coroas e os Antepassados. Apenas Pedra Alta, Cyrodiil e Skyrim permaneceram prósperos e pacíficos. O Imperador Titus Mede II, só tinha poucos anos para recompor e consolidar o poder do império antes de um último teste. A Guerra Começa Em 30 da Geada, 4E 171, o Domínio Aldmeri enviou um embaixador até a Cidade Imperial com um presente coberto em uma carroça e um ultimato ao novo Imperador. A longa lista de exigências incluia interrompimento dos tributos, desmantelamento dos Lâminas, proibição ao culto à Talos e o cedimento de porções imensas do território de Hammerfell para o Domínio. Apesar dos alertas de seus generais sobre a fraqueza do Império, o Imperador Titus Mede II rejeitou o ultimato. O embaixador Thamor então descobriu a carroça, caindo mais de cem cabeças no chão: todos os agentes Blades que estavam em Alinor e Valenwood estam mortos. O embaixador fora morto ali mesmo, e a Grande Guerra começou. Um conflito que irá consumir o Império e o Domínio pelos próximos cinco anos. Em poucos dias, exércitos Aldmeri invadiram Hammerfell e Cyrodiil simultaneamente. Uma grande força comandada pelo general Thamor Senhor Naarifin atacou Cyrodiil pelo sul, marchando escondidos dos campos nortes de Elsweyr e atacando lateralmente as defesas imperiais ao longo da fronteira com Valenwood. Leyawiin logo caíra para os invasores, enquanto Bravil foi separada e sitiada. Ao mesmo tempo, um exército Aldmeri comandado por Madame Arannelya cruzou até o lado oeste de Cyrodiil, de Valenwood e ultrapassando Anvil e Kvatch, cruzando até Hammerfell. Pequenas forças imperiais ofereceram resistências espalhadas aos invasores, e boa parte da costa sul foi rapidamente dominada. Os Imperias em desvantagem numérica retiraram-se pelo Deserto de Alik'r na agora famosa Marcha da Sede. 4E 172-173: O Avanço Aldmeri em Cyrodiil Parece agora que o objetivo inicial do Domínio era de fato a conquista de Hammerfell, e que a invasão de Cyrodiil foi apenas para travar as legiões imperiais enquanto Hammerfell era sobrepujada. No entanto, o surpreendente sucesso inicial do ataque do Senhor Naarifin, fez com que os Thalmor acreditassem que o Império estava mais fraco do que eles imaginavam. A captura da Cidade Imperial e o subjugamento do trono era a prioridade pelos próximos dois anos. Como sabemos os Thalmor quase alcançaram seu objetivo. Foi a apenas por causa da liderança determinada de nosso Imperador, que um terrível desastre foi evitado. Durante 4E 172, o Domínio avançou profundamente em Cyrodiil. Bravil e Anvil, cairam para os invasores. Ao final do ano, Senhor Naarifin, avançou até as muralhas da própria Cidade Imperial. Houveram ferozes embates navais no Lago Rumare e ao longo do Niben enquanto forças imperiais tentam manter a margem oriental. Em Hammerfell, os Thamor se contentaram em consolidar seus ganhos e tomaram o controle de toda costa meridional, que era de fato uma das exigências do ultimato entregue ao Imperador. Das cidades meridionais, apenas Hegathe resistiu. Os sobreviventes da Marcha da Sede, reagruparam em Hammerfell setentrional, se reunindo com os reforços de Pedra Alta. Em 4E 173, foi de uma forçada resistência Imperial em Cyrodiil, mas pareceu inexorável diante do avanço continuo do Domínio. Novas legiões vindas de Skyrim, reforçaram o exército principal do imperador na Cidade Imperial, mas o Aldmeri forçou a travessia do Niben e começou a avançar à margem oriental. Ao final do ano, a Cidade Imperial estava cercada de três lados, apenas a rota norte até Bruma continuava aberta. Em Hammerfell, A sorte parecia estar do lado dos imperiais. Em 4E 173, um exército de Antepassados vindos de Sentinela quebrou o cerco em Hegathe (uma cidade Coroa), iniciando a reconciliação das duas facções. Mesmo assim, o exército principal de Madame Arannelya conseguiu cruzar o Deserto Alik'r. As Legiões Imperiais sob o comando do General Decianus os encontraram fora de Skaven, num embate sangrento e inconclusivo. Decianus retirou-se e deixou Arannelya em posse de Skaven, mas o Domínio estava muito enfraquecido para continuar o avanço. 4E 174: O Saque da Cidade Imperial Em 4E 174, a liderança dos Thalmor colocaram todas as suas forças disponívais na campanha de Cyrodiil, certos de que iriam acabar com a guerra de uma vez por todas. Durante a primavera, reforços Aldmeri se reuniram em Cyrodiil meridional, e em 12 da Segunda Semeadura, lançaram um ataque massivo na Cidade Imperial. Um exército foi para o norte, cercando completamente a cidade enquanto a força principal de Naarifin atacaram as muralhas do sul, leste e oeste. A decisão do Imperador de abrir caminho para fora da cidade fora um último recurso bastante ousado. Nenhum dos generais ousou aconselha-lo a abandonar a cidade, mas ele estava certo no fim das contas. Enquanto a Oitava Legião lutava uma batalha desesperada (e condenada), lutando para que a retaguarda não caísse, o Imperador conseguiu sair da cidade pelo norte com seu exército, esmagando as forças Aldmeri cercando a cidade e reunindo-se com os reforços vindos de Skyrim sob o comando do General Jonna. Enquanto isso, a capital finalmente caiu para os invasores e o famoso Saque da Cidade Imperial começou. O Palácio Imperial foi incendiado, a Torre Ouro-Branco saqueada, e todo tipo de atrocidades cairam sob a população inocente que não conseguiu sair a tempo diante ao ataque dos elfos. Em Hammerfell, General Decianus estava preparando-se para expulsar o Domínio de Skaven, quando foi ordenado a marchar para Cyrodiil, Não querando abandonar Hammerfell completamente, ele permitiu que um grande número de "inválidos" fossem dispensados da Legião, antes de marcharem para Cyrodiil. Esses veteranos formaram o núcleo do exército que eventualmente vencera as forças de Madame Arannelya e os fizeram recuar para o Deserto Alik'r, onde tiveram severas baixas contra o exército e grupos de guerreiros Alik'r. 4E 175: A Batalha do Anel Vermelho Durante o inverno de 4E 174 - 175, os Thalmor acreditaram que a guerra em Cyrodiil havia acabado. Eles fizeram várias tentativas de negociar com o Imperador Titus II. o Imperador os encorajou a pensar que ele estava preparado para se render, enquanto isso, ele reuniu suas forças para retomar a Cidade Imperial. No que agora é conhecido como a Batalha do Anel Vermelho, uma batalha que serviria como modelo para as próximas gerações de estrategistas Imperiais. Titus II dividiu suas forças em três. Um exército com legionários de Hammerfell sob o comando de General Decianus, estavam escondidos nos Planaltos Colivianos perto de Chorrol. O Domínio não estava ciente de que ele já não estava mais em Hammerfell, possivelmente por que os veteranos imperiais que Decianus deixou para trás, fizeram com que Arannelya acreditasse que estava enfrentando o exército Imperial. O segundo exército, em sua maioria formado por Nórdicos, sob o comando do General Jonna, tomaram posição próximos a Cheydinhal. O exército principal estava sob o comando do próprio Imperador, que empreenderiam o ataque principal a Cidade Imperial pelo norte. Em 30 da Mão Chuvosa, a sangrenta Batalha do Anel Vermelho começou quando o General Decianus iniciou o ataque pelo oeste, enquanto os legionários do General Jonna foram à sul junto a Estrada do Anel Vermelho. Em dois dias de ataque, o exército de Jonna cruzou o Niben avançando para oeste, tentando encontrar os legionários de Decianus, para assim cercar a Cidade Imperial. Senhorio Naarifin foi pego de surpresa pelo ataque, mas as tropas de Jonna enfrentaram uma amarga resistência do contra-ataque das tropas Aldmeri vindas de Bravil e Skingrad. Os heroicos legionários Nórdicos mantiveram-se firmes, enfrentando ataques espalhados do Domínio. No quinto dia, o exército Aldmeri na Cidade Imperial, estava completamente cercado. Titus II liderou o ataque pelo norte, capturando pessoalmente o Senhorio Naarifin. Há rumores que o Imperador usou a famosa espada Marca de Ouro, no entanto, isso nunca foi oficialmente confirmado pelo governo Imperial. Uma tentativa do Aldmeri de escapar da cidade pelo sul, sendo bloqueados pelas legiões desgastadas do General Jonna. No fim, o exército Almeri em Cyrodiil havia sido completamente aniquilado. A decisão do Imperador, de retirada da Cidade Imperial em 4E 174, foi decisiva para o Império. Senhor Naarifin foi mantido vivo por trinta e três dias, para ser enforcado na Torre Ouro-Branco. Não há registro de onde seu corpo foi enterrado, e se sequer fora. Fontes dizem que ele foi carregado por um daedra alado no quadragésimo quarto dia. O Acordo Ouro-Branco e o fim da Guerra Mesmo vitoriosos, os exércitos imperiais não estavam em condições de proseguir numa guerra. As últimas forças imperiais estavam reunidas em Cyrodiil, exaustos e desimados pela Batalha do Anel Vermelho. Nem uma legião possui nem metade de seus batalhões prontos para combate. Duas legiões foram aniquiladas, não há contagem de de baixas da Oitava durante a retirada da Cidade Imperial no ano anterior. Titus sabia que não havia hora melhor para negociar a paz, e então em 4E 175 o Império e o Domínio Aldmeri, assinaram o Acordo Ouro-Branco, encerrando assim a Grande Guerra. Os termos foram duros, mas Titus II acreditava que era necessário para assegurar a paz e dar ao Império a chance de recuperar suas forças. Os dois termos mais controversos foram; o banimento do culto à Talos e a concessão de partes do território de Hammerfell ao Domínio Aldmeri (muito do que já fora oculpado por forças Aldmeri). Críticos do acordo, afirmam que ele é quase idêntico ao ultimato que o Imperador rejeitou cinco anos atrás. No entanto, existe uma grande diferença entre concordar com esses termos sub uma mera ameaça de guerra, e concordar após um longa e destrutiva guerra, em que não haveria chances de vitória. Nenhum país do Império concordaria com esses termos em 4E 171, ditado pela ameça de Aldmeri; assim Titus II teria que enfrentar uma guerra civil em todo o Império. Mas, em 4E 175, todos os países queriam paz a qualquer preço. Conclusão: Hammerfell Luta Sozinha Hammerfell, no entanto, recusou assinar o Acordo Ouro-Branco, não estavam dispostos a conceder tanto de seu território. Titus II foi então forçado a renunciar Hammerfell como parte do Império, como parte em consegui manter a tão desejada paz. Os Redguerds, não compreenderam, e tratam como uma traição. Nisso, os Thalmor conseguiram um de seus objetivos, semear discórdia entre Hammerfell e o Império. No fim das contas, os heroicos Redguards, enfrentaram e resistiram sozinhos contra o Domínio Aldmeri, mesmo com a guerra durando mais cinco longos anos, e deixando a parte setentrional devastada. Os Redguards diziam que isso era a prova de que o Acordo Ouro-Branco fora desnecessário. E se Titus II, tivesse um pouco mais de coragem, o Domínio teria sido completamente derrotado com as forças de Hammerfell e do resto do Império trabalhando em conjunto. A veracidade dessa afirmação, nunca será ou não, provada. Mas, os Redguards não devem esquecer do sacrifício do sangue Imperial - Nórdico, Cyrodiilico e Bretão - Na Batalha do Anel Vermelho, que enfraqueceu o Domínio Aldmeri o suficiente para que permitiu o Segundo Tratado de Stros M'kai em 4E 180; com a retirada das tropas do Domínio de Hammerfell. Não há dúvida que paz atual não durará para sempre. Os Thamor enxergam mais a frente, como provado na sequência de eventos que cuminou na Grande Guerra. Todos aqueles que valorizam a liberdade sobre a tirania só podem esperar que não seja tarde demais, Hammerfell e o Império se reconciliaram e lutarão juntos contra a ameaça Thamor. Do contrário, qualquer esperança de barrar os Thamor de governaram sobre toda Tamriel estará condenada. Inglês Author's Note: Much of what is written in this book is pieced together from documents captured from the enemy during the war, interrogation of prisoners, and eyewitness accounts from surviving soldiers and Imperial officers. I myself commanded the Tenth Legion of Hammerfell and Cyrodiil until I was wounded in 175 during the assault on the Imperial City. That said, the full truth of some events may never be known. I have done my best to fill in the gaps with educated conjectures based on my experience as well as my hard-earned knowledge of the enemy. The Rise of the Thalmor Although is not well known, Summerset Isle suffered from the Oblivion Crisis as much as Cyrodiil did. The elves made war upon the Oblivion invaders, occasionally even crossing over to close down Oblivion gates. As a nation they have more successes than Cyrodiil did, although the limitless Daedric hordes made the outcome a foregone conclusion. The Thalmor had always been a powerful faction within Summerset Isle, but had also always been a minority voice. During the crisis, the Crystal Tower was forced to give the Thalmor greater power and authority. Their efforts almost certainly saved Summerset Isle from being overrun. They capitalized on their success to seize total control in 4E 22. They renamed the nation Alinor, which hearkens back to an earlier age before the ascendency of man. Most people outside of the Aldmeri Dominion still call it Summerset Isle, either out of peevishness or ignorance. In 4E 29, the government of Valenwood was overthrown by Thalmor collaborators and a union with Alinor proclaimed. It appears that Thalmor agents had formed close ties to certain Bosmeri factions even before the Oblivion Crisis. The Empire and its Bosmer allies, caught completely off guard, were quickly defeated by the much-better prepared Altmer forces that invaded Valenwood on the heels of the coup. Thus was the Aldmeri Dominion reborn. Shortly afterward the Aldmeri Dominion severed all contact with the Empire. For seventy years they were silent. Most scholars believe there was some sort of internal strife in Alinor, but very little is known of the factional struggles that went on inside the Dominion while the Thalmor consolidated its power in Summerset and Valenwood. In 4E 98, the two moons, Masser and Secunda, vanished. Within most of the Empire, this was viewed with trepidation and fear. In Elsweyr it was far worse. Culturally the moons are much more influential to the Khajiit. After two years of the Void Nights, the moons returned. The Thalmor announced that they had restored the moons using previously unknown Dawn Magicks, but it is unclear if they truly restored the moons of just took advantage of foreknowledge that they would return. Regardless of the truth of the matter, the Khajiit credited the Thalmor as their saviors. Within fifteen years, Imperial influence in Elsweyr had so diminished that the Empire was unable to respond effectively to the coup of 4E 115 which dissolved the Elsweyr Confederacy and recreated the ancient kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine as client states of the Aldmeri Dominion. Once more the Empire failed to stop the advance of Thalmor power. When Titus Mede II ascended the throne in 4E 168, he inherited a weakened empire. The glory days of the Septims were a distant memory. Valenwood and Elsweyr were gone, ceded to the Thalmor enemy. Black Marsh had been lost to Imperial rule since the aftermath of the Oblivion Crisis. Morrowind had never recovered fully from the eruption of Mount Vvardenfell. Hammerfell was plagued by infighting between Crowns and Forebears. Only High Rock, Cyrodiil and Skyrim remained prosperous and peaceful. Emperor Titus Mede had only a few short years to consolidate his rule before his leadership was put to the ultimate test. The War Begins On the 30th of Frostfall, 4E 171, the Aldmeri Dominion sent an ambassador to the Imperial City with a gift in a covered cart and an ultimatum for the new Emperor. The long list of demands included staggering tributes, disbandment of the Blades, outlawing the worship of Talos, and ceding large sections of Hammerfell to the Dominion. Despite the warnings of his generals of the Empire's military weakness, Emperor Titus Mede II rejected the ultimatum. The Thalmor ambassador upended the cart, spilling over a hundred heads on the floor: every blades agent in Summerset and Valenwood. And so began the Great War which would consume the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion for the next five years. Within days, Aldmeri armies invaded Hammerfell and Cyrodiil simultaneously. A strong force commanded by the Thalmor general Lord Naarifin attacked Cyrodiil from the south, marching out of hidden camps in northern Elsweyr and flanking the Imperial defenses along the Valenwood border. Leyawiin soon fell to the invaders, while Bravil was cut off and besieged. At the same time, an Aldmeri army under Lady Arannelya crossed into western Cyrodiil from Valenwood, bypassing Anvil and Kvatch and crossing into Hammerfell. Smaller Imperial forces offered only scattered resistance to the invaders, and much of the southern coastline was quickly overrun. The greatly outnumbered Imperial legions retreated across the Alik'r Desert in the now-famous March of Thirst. 4E 172-173: The Aldmeri Advance Into Cyrodiil It appears now that the initial Aldmeri objective was in fact the conquest of Hammerfell, and that the invasion of Cyrodiil was intended only to pin down the imperial legions while Hammerfell was overrun. However, the surprising initial success of Lord Naarifin's attack led the Thalmor to believe that the Empire was weaker than they had thought. The capture of the Imperial City itself and the complete overthrow of the Empire thus became their primary objective of the next two years. As we know, the Thalmor nearly achieved their objective. It was only because of our Emperor's determined leadership during the Empire's darkest hour that this disaster was averted. During 4E 172, the Aldmeri advanced deeper into Cyrodiil. Bravil and Anvil both fell to the invaders. By the end of the year, Lord Naarifin had advanced to the very walls of the Imperial City. There were fierce naval clashes in Lake Rumare and along the Niben as the Imperial forces attempted to hold the eastern bank. In Hammerfell, the Thalmor were content to consolidate their gains as they took control of the whole southern coastline, which was in fact their stated objective in the ultimatum delivered to the Emperor. Of the southern cities, only Hegathe still held out. The survivors of the March of Thirst regrouped in northern Hammerfell, joined by reinforcements from High Rock. The year 4E 173 saw stiffening Imperial resistance in Cyrodiil, but the seemingly inexorable Aldmeri advance continued. Fresh legions from Skyrim bolstered the Emperor's main army in the Imperial City, but the Aldmeri forced the crossing of the Niben and began advancing in force up the eastern bank. By the end of the year, the Imperial City was surrounded on three sides - only the northern supply route to Bruma remained open. In Hammerfell, Imperial fortunes took a turn for the better. In early 4E 173, a Forebear army from Sentinel broke the siege of Hegathe (a Crown city), leading to the reconciliation of the two factions. Despite this, Lady Arannelya's main army succeeded in crossing the Alik'r Desert. The Imperial Legions under General Decianus met them outside Skaven in a bloody and indecisive clash. Decianus withdrew and left Arannelya in possession of Skaven, but the Aldmeri were too weakened to continue their advance. 4E 174: The Sack of the Imperial City In 4E 174, the Thalmor leadership committed all available forces to the campaign in Cyrodiil, gambling on a decisive victory to end the war once and for all. During the spring, Aldmeri reinforcements gathered in southern Cyrodiil, and on 12th of Second Seed, they launched a massive assault on the Imperial City itself. One army drove north to completely surround the city while Lord Naarifin's main force attacked the walls from the south, east, and west. The Emperor's decision to fight his way out of the city rather than make a last stand was a bold one. No general dared advice him to abandon the capital, but Titus II was proven right in the end. While the Eighth Legion fought a desperate (and doomed) rearguard action on the walls of the city, Titus II broke out of the city to the north with his main army, smashing through the surrounding Aldmeri forces and linking up with reinforcements marching south from Skyrim under General Jonna. Meanwhile, however, the capital fell to the invaders and the infamous Sack of the Imperial City began. The Imperial Palace was burned, the White-Gold Tower itself looted, and all manner of atrocities carried out by the vengeful elves on the innocent populace. In Hammerfell, General Decianus was preparing to drive the Aldmeri back from Skaven when he was ordered to march for Cyrodiil. Unwilling to abandon Hammerfell completely, he allowed a great number of "invalids" to be discharged from the Legions before they marched east. These veterans formed the core of the army that eventually drove Lady Arannelya's forces back across the Alik'r late in 174, taking heavy losses on their retreat from harassing attacks by the Alik'r warriors. 4E 175: The Battle of the Red Ring During the winter of 4E 174-175, the Thalmor seem to have believed that the war in Cyrodiil was all but over. They made several attempts to negotiate with Titus II. The Emperor encouraged them in their belief that he was preparing to surrender; meanwhile, he gathered his forces to retake the Imperial City. In what is now known as the Battle of the Red Ring, a battle that will serve as a model for Imperial strategists for generations to come, Titus II divided his forces into three. One army, with the legions from Hammerfell under General Decianus, was hidden in the Colovian Highlands near Chorrol. The Aldmeri were unaware that he was no longer in Hammerfell, possibly because the Imperial veterans Decianus had left behind led Lady Arannelya to believe that she still faced an Imperial army. The second army, largely of Nord legions under General Jonna, took up position near Cheydinhal. The main army was commanded by the Emperor himself, and would undertake the main assault of the Imperial City from the north. On the 30th of Rain's Hand, the bloody Battle of the Red Ring began as General Decianus swept down on the city from the west, while General Jonna's legionnaires drove south along the Red Ring Road. In a two-day assault, Jonna's army crossed the Niben and advanced west, attempting to link up with Decianus' legions and thus surround the Imperial City. Lord Naarifin was taken by surprise by Decianus' assault, but Jonna's troops faced bitter resistance as the Aldmeri counterattacked from Bravil and Skingrad. The heroic Nord legionnaires held firm, however, beating off the piecemeal Aldmeri attacks. By the fifth day of the battle, the Aldmeri army in the Imperial City was surrounded. Titus II led the assault from the north, personally capturing Lord Naarifin. It is rumored the Emperor wielded the famed sword Goldbrand, although this has never been officially confirmed by the Imperial government. An attempt by the Aldmeri to break out of the city to the south was blocked by the unbreakable shieldwall of General Jonna's battered legions. In the end, the main Aldmeri army in Cyrodiil was completely destroyed. The Emperor's decision to withdraw from the Imperial City in 4E 174 was bloodily vindicated. Lord Naarifin was kept alive for thirty-three days, hanging from the White-Gold tower. It is not recorded where his body was buried, if it was buried at all. One source claims he was carried off by winged daedra on the thirty-fourth day. The White-Gold Concordat and the End of the War Although victorious, the Imperial armies were in no shape to continue the war. The entire remaining Imperial force was fathered in Cyrodiil, exhausted and decimated by the Battle of the Red Ring. Not a single legion had more than half its soldiers fit for duty. Two legions had been effectively annihilated, not counting the loss of the Eighth during the retreat from the Imperial City the previous year. Titus II knew that there would be no better time to negotiate peace, and late in 4E 175 the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion signed the White-Gold Concordat, ending the Great War. The terms were harsh, but Titus II believed that it was necessary to secure peace and give the Empire a chance to regain its strength. The two most controversial terms of the concordant were the banning of the worship of Talos and the cession of a large section of southern Hammerfell (most of what was already occupied by Aldmeri forces). Critics have pointed out that the Concordat is almost identical to the ultimatum the Emperor rejected five years earlier. However, there is a great difference between agreeing to such terms under the mere threat of war, and agreeing to them at the end of a long and destructive war. No part of the Empire would have accepted these terms in 4E 171, dictated by the Thalmor at swords-point. Titus II would have faced civil war. By 4E 175, most of the Empire welcomed peace at almost any price. Epilogue: Hammerfell Fights On Alone Hammerfell, however, refused to accept the White-Gold Concordat, being unwilling to concede defeat and the loss of so much of their territory. Titus II was forced to officially renounce Hammerfell as an Imperial province in order to preserve the hard-won peace treaty. The Redguards, understandably, looked on this as a betrayal. In this, the Thalmor certainly achieved one of their long-term goals by sowing lasting bitterness between Hammerfell and the Empire. In the end, the heroic Redguards fought the Aldmeri Dominion to a standstill, although the war lasted for five more years and left southern Hammerfell devastated. The Redguards say that this proves that the White-Gold Concordat was unnecessary, and that if Titus II had kept his nerve, the Aldmeri could have been truly defeated by the combined forces of Hammerfell and the rest of the Empire. The truth of that assertion can, of course, never be known. But the Redguards should not forget the great sacrifice of Imperial blood - Breton, Nord, and Cyrodilic - at the Battle of the Red Ring that weakened the Dominion enough to allow the eventually Second Treaty of Stros M'kai in 4E 180 and the withdrawal of Aldmeri forces from Hammerfell. There can be no doubt that the current peace cannot last forever. The Thalmor take the long view, as is proved by the sequence of events leading up to the Great War. All those who value freedom over tyranny can only hope that before it is too late, Hammerfell and the Empire will be reconciled and stand united against the Thalmor threat. Otherwise, any hope to stem the tide of Thalmor rule over all of Tamriel is dimmed. Aparições *